¿Por que?
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Yuki se fue hace dos años, ¿Como estara Shuichi? MI PRIMER FIC DE GRAVI DEJAD REVIEW
1. SHUICHI

No hagaís mucho caso al titulo la verdad es q es lo único que se me ha ocurrido TT

* * *

**¿POR QUE?**

Ya hace dos años que me déjasete... que me abandonaste, desde que me dejaste solo... desde que te fuiste a Now York.

Desde ese entonces no he vuelto a saber nada mas de ti, solo que te convertiste él mejor escritor de todo Estados Unidos, siguiendo tu vida, pero yo... yo aun te recuerdo todos los días... aun después de dos años lloro por haberte perdido y muchas veces mis amigos se preocupan.

Dicen que estoy en una depresión desde que te fuiste y que ya no soy el de antes... aun hoy sigo cantando, aunque ya no con tanto entusiasmo como antes, ahora lo hago casi por obligación, lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es que tu estés a mi lado... y eso no pasara, por mas que lo intente no puedo odiarte, te amo demasiado para hacerlo y me preocupa que algún día lo que sienta se convertirá en odio, si eso pasara, yo, Shuichi Shindo, desaparecería.

Todos han hecho el intento de encantarte, por lo menos para saber la razón por que te fuiste así como así sin decir nada, solo dejando una carta diciendo donde estarías... necesito motivos para saber él por que te fuiste tan de repente...

Aun me acuerdo cuando tu cuñado, Tôma Seguchi, decía que me dejaras, que yo te hacia daño... pero ahora quiere que vuelvas junto a mi ya que, estar separado de ti me esta matando...

Muchos aun recuerdan los primeros meses de nuestra separación, un día que estaba desesperado por no tenerte a mi lado y tenia una depresión más grande de lo normal, lo único que quería era que estuvieras con migo, me daba igual que me odiaras, que me gritaras, que me insultaras y me dijeras que no tenia talento, pero te necesitaba a mi lado... me dijeron que después de ese incidente K-San te encontró y te dijo lo que me pasaba y que me había intentado suicidar, pero no apareciste, no me llamaste preguntándome si estaba bien... no te preocupaste.

Desde ese entonces no me dejan ni un minuto a solas por miedo a que lo intente otra vez.

Intentan animarme, hacerme sonreír nuevamente ¿Pero como quieran que sea feliz si mi felicidad se fue con tigo? Las únicas sonrisas que me han visto en estos últimos dos años han sido las que intento forzar o cuando estoy encima del escenario, esta ultima es la más sincera que hago, pensando que entre él publico podrías estar tu... pero eso nunca a sucedido, concierto tas concierto siempre canto la misma canción: In the Moonlight, para que entiendas que aun te estoy esperado, que te amo mas que el primer día, que te necesito a mi lado... pero no apareces ¿Por qué?

¿Por que te gusta hacerme sufrir?

¿Por que te gusta verme llorar por tu ausencia?

¿Por que te cuesta entender que te necesito? Que te necesito a mi lado

¿Por que te alegras de saber que ya no soy feliz?

¿Por que té tuve que conocer si después me abandonaste?

¿Por que... ?

Después de un por que me viene otro, tengo la cabeza llena de preguntas y cada día me hago mas, pero aun así no entiendo tus motivos.

He intentado conocer a alguien, pero todos me recuerdan a ti, y entonces me hago nuevamente la pregunta ¿Por qué?

Si pudiera volver al pasado arreglaría las cosas para no conocerte, no se si el haberte conocido fue cosa del destino... un destino cruel en el que yo no puedo ser feliz, si no que tengo que sufrir

Por favor vuelve a mi lado... aunque sea solo un día quiero tenerte a mi lado... quiero volver a ser feliz... quiero dejar de sufrir por tu ausencia

Últimamente nadie a conseguido que salga del departamento en el que estoy viviendo... Casi no salgo, me alimento muy poco, tengo las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar mirando una fotografía que nos hicimos unos días antes de que te fueras y tengo la garganta seca de tanto gritando mirándote en la foto de que vuelvas... que te necesito a mi lado... que ya e sufrido mucho por tu ausencia... y me estas matando por dentro

Ni yo mismo me reconozco, mi carácter a cambiado mucho estos dos años... no sonrió... no canto con entusiasmo... no hablo... estoy todo el día llorando por ti

¿Por que me haces esto?

Hoy como todos los días han venido todos: K-San, Hiro, Sakano-San, Ayaka-Chan, Mika-San, Sakuma-San, Tetsuha-San... Como cada día me han intentado animar pero los esfuerzos han sido en vano... incluso el pequeño del grupo Tama-Chan, tu pequeño sobrino, el primer hijo de Mika-San y Seguchi-San... pero nadie consigue nada, todos se van dejándome nuevamente solo... Sin saber que esa soledad es aun peor... y me siento mas solo que nunca.

De repente siento como la puerta se abre, no volteo al ver quien es... supongo que alguien se habrá dejado alguna cosa en mi casa y...

Siento una voz que me llama, hacia tanto tiempo que no la sentía...

Una voz suave...

Dulce...

Pero a la vez fría...

Preocupada al verme en el estado que estoy

No puedo hacer nada mas que girar mi cuerpo para mirar que eso no sea otro de mis sueños... pero no... estas hay... as venido a verme...

Puedo ver tus ojos miel

Tu pelo rubio

Noto ese olor tan característico tuyo de entre miel y chocolate

¿Esto no es un sueño, Verdad?

Estas hay... as venido a verme... ahora no sé que hacer... siempre había querido que volvieras, pero nunca había pensado de como reaccionaria... de repente me eche a llorar, pero esta vez era un llanto diferente, no había la tristeza de antes si no que había felicidad... utilizando las fuerzas que me quedaban me levanto y me tiro a tus brazos gritando tu nombre y preguntándote por que... después de eso lo único que vi fu todo negro y escuche como todos al igual que tu gritabais mi nombre con preocupación...

Unos días después desperté en el hospital, tu estabas a mi lado sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama durmiendo, de repente noto como te mueves despertándote... al levantar la cabeza tu mirada miel se encuentra con mi púrpura mirada... acerco mis labios a los tuyos, probando nuevamente ese sabor menta que me recordaba por que te amaba y él por que no te había podido olvidar

Al separarnos me pediste una y mil veces perdón por haberme dejado... me dijiste que te habías asustado al darte cuente de todo lo que me amabas... no querías ser especial para nadie... que habías vuelto por que en estos dos años separados no me habías podido olvidar y al saber de mi estado te preocupaste por mí...

Eso ya no importa.

Estas a mi lado nuevamente...

... y no nos volveremos a separar ¿Verdad?

Sonrió como hacia tiempo que no sonreía... al saber que estas de nuevo a mi lado y que no te iras nunca mas.

Unos minutos mas tarde entra el doctor con los análisis en la mano diciéndome que me había desmayado por culpa del cansancio y por la mala alimentación de las ultimas semanas... el doctor me dijo que tenia que descansar y comer saludablemente y que es misma tarde podría volver a casa.

Después de que se fuera el doctor me miras con preocupación culpándote de lo que me pasaba era culpa suya... yo te calle con un dulce beso diciéndole que ahora todo estaba bien... ahora que estaba a mi lado de nuevo

- Ai shiteru Yuki

- Te amo Shuichi

Desde fuera todos mis amigos nos miraron sonriendo al ver que nuevamente estábamos juntos y que yo ya no volvería sufrir

Fin

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado

Es el primer fic que hago de Gravi.

Dejad Review's

Atte

Herms Malfoy


	2. YUKI

Ya han pasado dos años desde que me fui de Japón... dos años desde que me separa de ese baka pelirrosa... Mi pelirrosa.

Aun no sé exactamente él por que me fui, creo que fue miedo al sentir que era importante para alguien y al saber que ese alguien también era importante para mí.

Después de asesinar a Yuki Kitazawa me prometí a mí mismo no abrirme a nadie... que no estaría con nadie importante, pero de pronto apareciste tu...

Solo un chico de dieciocho años entonces... te apareciste en mi vida y empezaste a entrar en mi corazón... pero también me hacías recordad lo que me paso en Now York seis años atrás.

A tu lado era la persona más feliz y desgraciada del mundo a la vez, no te importaba que te digiera baka, criticara tus canciones o que cuando estaba enfadado por que no me salía alguna parte del libro te echara fuera de casa, a altas horas de la noche, diciendo que todo eso era culpa del ruido que hacías...

Un ruido que ahora echo de menos...

...unas canciones que solo puedo escuchar a la lejanía...

... unas idioteces que hacia reír hasta a la persona mas fría del planeta.

Durante esos dos años me convertí en uno de los escritores más importantes de Estados unidos después de escribir una historia compuesta por unos cuatro tomos, en los cuales el protagonista era un ángel pelirrosa y unos ojos púrpura, te puse como el protagonista de esa historia... no te podía olvidar, no te podía sacar de la cabeza.

Meses después de que yo me fuera me encontré con el loco de las pistolas, me comento que tu estabas en una depresión por él hecho de que yo te hubiera abandonado y que hacia poco habías hecho el intento de suicidarte, con la desesperación de que yo no este a tu lado... cuando me lo explico tuve que aguantar el gran impulso de coger el primer avión hacia Japón para abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien... que no me iría mas... que siempre estaré a tu lado...

Aun así llame al hospital al cual estabas hospitalizado preguntando por tu salid hasta que saliste, agradeciendo al hospital que no te hubieran comentado de todas mis llamadas.

Aun así estaba preocupado por ti ¿qué pasaría si volvieras a intentar suicidare de nuevo pero esta vez nadie estaría a tu lado para socorrerte?...

Sabia que aun me amabas ya que aunque no lo supieras escuchaba todas tus giras y podía escuchar que concierto tras concierto siempre cantabas la misma canción: In the moonlight... con esa canción me querías hacer entender que aun me amabas... que me estabas esperando... que me necesitabas... pero yo no aparecía en ningún concierto.

¿Por que te hacia sufrir?

¿Por que te alegaba de mi lado si te necesitaba?

¿Por que te había borrado esa sonrisa tan característica tuya?

¿Por que...?

...No me entiendo a mi mismo...

¿Por que te hacia sufrir si a la vez sufría yo?

Incluso sabiendo eso no tenia las fuerzas para volar a Japón y aparecerme en tu vida... tenia miedo de que después de todo eso, aun sabiendo que me amabas me rechazaras por haberte echo sufrir.

Quiero estar a tu lado... quiero volver a verte... ver esa sonrisa alegre... ver tus ojos púrpuras llenos de amor y calidez... sentir tu risa que alegra a todo el mundo... sentir tu voz y como puedes estar horas sin respirar... tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos... quiero volver a estar con la persona que amo.

¿Entonces si te amo tanto por que me fui? Mi miedo a ese amor me supero... tuve que escapar como un cobarde...

Me habías echo cambiar... el corazón de hielo que tenia me lo habías derretido y me habías echo ser casi la misma persona que era antes de haber conocido a Kitazawa... aunque aun quedaba rastros del frió Yuki Eiri...

Sin poder aguantar mas las ganas de verte... de tenerte entre mis brazos, llamo a Mika, la cual se sorprende al sentir mi voz después de dos años de mi ausencia... antes de poder comunicarle de mi regreso a Japón me dijo todo lo que te estaba pasando... que te habías encerrado en tu departamento sin querer ver a nadie... que el haberme ido te estaba destrozando... después de comunicarme eso le dije el motivo de la llamada: Volvía a Japón... Volvía a estar contigo... también le dije que no te dijera nada que quería que fuera una sorpresa, aunque se lo podía decir al resto del grupo

El día de mi llegada fue el mismo día que me fui del país solo dejando una nota de que me iba, por sorpresa mía todos están en el aeropuerto esperándome... Nakano-San nada mas verme me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula gritándome que era un impertinente por haberte dejado sin ninguna explicación y que tendría que haber venido antes.

Con las maletas aun en el coche nos dirigimos a tu departamento, al estar delante de la puerta sentimos como gritas... diciendo que me necesitabas... que estabas sufriendo... que te estaba matando mi ausencia

Todos me miran con reproche al sentir esas palabras apunto de decir algo, pero se callaron al ver mi mirada llena de preocupación.

Entran todos incluso Tama-Chan, mi pequeño sobrino el cual acababa de conocer... yo me quedo fuera incapaz de verte... sintiendo como dentro de tu casa todos intentan animarte pero lo dan por imposible y te dejan solo.

Al salir me miran como diciéndome que era el momento de que se enterara de que había vuelto a Japón... que había vuelto por ti.

Te veo allí llorando de espalda sentado en el suelo mirando la foto que nos hicimos juntos unos días antes de que escapara.

Pronuncio tu nombre con preocupación y te giras...

Pude ver tu mirada púrpura y rojiza a la vez de tanto llorar...

Me miraste sorprendido...

... Alegre...

... triste...

Y un millón de sentimientos que no pude reconocer.

¿Que había pasado con el chico que yo conocía?

¿Que me había enamorado por su felicidad?

Me miras detenidamente penando que eso era un sueño... pero no, he vuelto... he vuelto para estar contigo... para no irme nunca mas.

De repente sorprendiendo a todos te lanzas a mis brazos... gritando mi nombre y preguntándome por que me había ido... pronto siento como tus fuerzas te abandonan y te desmayas a mis brazos mientras todos gritamos tu nombre con preocupación.

Te llevemos al hospital mas cercano y allí te ingresaron

Estuviste dos días desmayado, mientras yo estaba las veinticuatro otras a tu lado... preocupado por si te pasara alguna cosa... culpándome el haberte dejado. Los otros se fueron a sus casas, argumentando que tenían cosas que hacer... yo me quede hay en la misma postura acariciando tu pelo rosado asta que me caí dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

El día siguiente lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos púrpuras los cuales chocaron con mi dorada mirada... acercaste tus labios a los míos y pude sentir nuevamente el sabor entre vainilla y chocolate de tus suaves labios, entonces supe el por que había vuelto... te amaba.

Había vuelto nuevamente a tu lado...

... y no nos volveríamos a separar.

Entonces vi esa sonrisa... la sonrisa que había echado a faltar estos dos años y cuando te vi dos días atrás en tu casa... sabias que no me iría de nuevo dejándote solo.

Unos minutos después entro el doctor con lo análisis en su mano y te comunicaron que te habías desmayado por culpa del cansancio y de la mala alimentación y que esa misma tarde volvías a casa.

Después de que el doctor se fuera te mire con preocupación y culpándome a mi mismo por hacerte sufrir... tu me callas con un dulce beso diciéndome que todo esta bien ahora que yo estaba a tu lado... y que no nos volveríamos a separar.

- Ai shiteru Yuki

- Te amo Shuichi

Hasta ese momento no nos habíamos dado cuenta que todo el grupo estaba fuera mirándonos desde la puerta sonriendo al saber que estábamos nuevamente juntos y que ninguno de los dos, especialmente tu, mi pequeño ángel, no sufriría mas.

Fin

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo, estaba indecisa si escribir otro capitulo o no pero por culpa de mi insomnio he podido escrito otro capitulo.

El fic terminara en el siguiente capitulo como un tipo de epilogo

Atte

Ryuichi Sakuma


End file.
